


Switch

by Awesomepie3221



Series: Kinktober 2018 [7]
Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, Kinktober, Kinktober 2018, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, body switch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-15
Updated: 2018-10-15
Packaged: 2019-08-02 17:54:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16309913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Awesomepie3221/pseuds/Awesomepie3221
Summary: One of Loki's spells goes wrong and causes him and Thor to switch bodies. The natural action? Sex.





	Switch

**Author's Note:**

> Day 7 - body swap.

"Oh," Loki says. "Not my intention." 

Loki doesn't exactly know what his intention was when he decided to play with magic all night, but making him and Thor switch bodies certainly wasn't it. He is now in Thor's bed, and his mind feels alert as ever, but the body he is in feels sluggish and tired from its abrupt state of wakefulness. He gets up and forces the body to wake up with his mind so he can go back to his own bedchambers. 

Thor's body moves much more roughly than his. He has trouble walking at first, having to get used to sending the same electric signals to different nerve endings, and his brain is not happy. He feels nauseous by the time he reaches his own body asleep on the floor where he had previously been. Or still is, he isn't quite sure. 

He shakes awake Thor/his body, and Thor doesn't immediately realize what the issue is, but when he does, he freaks out. He becomes angry and overly animated, and Loki spends too much time calming him down. He supposes Thor has every right to be freaked out, but it's still annoying. 

Thor stops abruptly when he realizes how hungry he is. 

"When did you last eat?" he asks Loki, and Loki has to stop and think. 

"Lunch." 

"Is it morning?" 

"Yes." 

"You do not eat enough." 

Thor is thoroughly distracted from being in the wrong body as he takes Loki and they make their way to a place with food.

"Do you ever eat?" Thor asks. They are at the dining table with breakfast laid out in front of them. Thor is currently refraining himself from eating his normal amount of food, and instead letting Loki pick his portions. It made sense, considering Thor does not have an idea of what Loki's body can handle. 

Thor is used to heaping his plate with whatever is offered, but Loki is now carefully adding only things he knows he enjoys. He refuses to let Thor add anything, even stuff he has seen Loki eat. 

"Our minds are switched, but not our tastebuds. I know what I like, you do not," Loki says as he takes yet another thing from the plate that Thor had added.

Thor groans. "Why not switch us back?" 

"I do not know how I did this in the first place. I have no clue how to fix it," Loki responds, and he places the plate in front of Thor. "Eat that and only that. I will not have you bloat my body while I am out of it." 

"I could say the opposite to you. Do not starve me," Thor says. His voice has obvious irritation in it.

"I understand your savage eating habits." Thor sneers at Loki, and it feels much different coming from Loki's face. Loki's body is built more for the emotion he wishes to convey. 

"I eat for how I am built. I am not as skinny as you are, Loki." 

"Your size is no excuse for savagery," Loki quips back, but it feels completely wrong with Thor's voice. 

"Need I remind you that I am still worthy of Mjolnir and if I so feel like it, I can hurt you. I would hold your tongue for the time being, as I am none too happy with you," Thor threatens. Loki chuckles. 

"You will harm your body in the process, not mine," Loki says. Thor raises an eyebrow at him, warns him to test Thor's waters. Loki does not dare do so. 

They eat in concrentrated silence for a while. Thor is focused on limiting his food intake, and Loki is thinking of how to return the bodies to their proper minds. 

"There is one thing we can do while we are stuck," Loki says as sudden as the idea enters his mind, and he grins. It looks unnatural on Thor's face. 

"Yes?" Thor asks, but he is wary. He does not like the expression Loki is putting on his face. 

"Have sex." 

Thor chokes on his food, smacks his chest as he tries to breathe. "That is ridiculous," he stutters out. 

"Think about it. Wouldn't you like to know how pleasure feels coming from me? How it feels to be fucked by your own cock? It certainly interests me," Loki says, so matter-of-factly that Thor thinks he is dreaming. 

But he has to admit, Loki piques his interest, and though he wants to vehemently deny Loki's idea, he can't. Loki is always bragging about Thor's cock, and it wouldn't be him using it, but it would still be his. 

"Is that a no?" Loki knows the answer before Thor says it. 

"How can I deny such a request?" Thor reluctantly answers. Loki's grin becomes wider, and if it were on his own face rather than Thor's, it would clearly show how pleased he is with himself. "But you are to work on fixing this afterwards, do you understand?" Thor adds with some haste, and Loki nods. 

"This sex will be unlike we have ever had, Thor, I can guarantee you that," Loki says as he shoves his chair from the table and makes his way to Thor. Thor takes a final bite of his food, then follows Loki to one of their bedchambers. 

"I would rather you guarantee this can be fixed," he mumbles. 

Their bodies are switched, but what they find most pleasurable does not change. Thor knows how to pleasure his own body, and Loki the same. Thor finds it odd to see his own body naked in front of him, yet not be of him. It is not masturbation when he runs his hand across his cock to bring it to full mass, nor is he kissing himself. But it is his body he stares at, and who fingers him open. It is surreal and it leaves Thor as confused as he is aroused. 

"I've always wanted to fuck myself," Loki says, his voice rough. He is fucking two fingers into Thor with a staggered rhythm. 

"I can not say the same," Thor responds through gritted teeth. He is not used to the feeling of things inside if him, but Loki's body is. The feeling is almost foreign to him, yet the body he resides in opens easily and reacts strongly. His mind is telling him the fingers scissoring him open are not normal, do not belong, yet the body is giving him conflicting information.

"I am not surprised," Loki says.

Loki inches in another finger, and Thor subconsciously shimmies his ass into it. He now understands why Loki is so eager during sex, his body does not allow him to feel satisfied. 

"I truly feel like we understand eachother now," Loki jokes, and Thor almost slaps him for it. He is currently feeling a pleasure he has never felt before, and he rightfully does not care for Loki's jokes at the moment. 

He never realized how thick his own fingers are until they are stuffed up an ass that is his for the moment. They are impossibly large and filling, and possibly Loki's sex idea was the best idea ever.

His cock is already leaking on his stomach, desperate for more, when Loki finishes stretching him open. 

"Your cock feels amazing, trust me," Loki says. Thor doesn't doubt him. No one has taken it more times than Loki, and no one has enjoyed it more. 

"Your heat feels amazing." 

Loki smirks at him. "I know," he cockily says. 

He shoves Thor until he is on his back, his legs in the air and stretched out. Loki takes them and puts them on his shoulders and Thor's ass isn't on the bed anymore. Loki takes his asscheeks and spreads them apart, stares at his own hole for a few quick seconds. "I am gorgeous," he breathes out. 

Thor doesn't respond.

He is slow to push in at first. He teases Thor with a swirl of his hips; his cock is in so loosely that it turns with his hips. Thor can feel how it stretches out his rim, and he groans, tightens his legs around Loki. 

"Your strengths a little hard to control," Loki says in what could be criticism if it was taken in any other light. Instead he uses his words as an excuse to shove himself into Thor halfway with a swift motion. Thor practically screams and feels tears gather at the corner of his eyes. Somehow, though, it felt absolutely amazing for his own cock to be forced inside of him like that. 

"Whoops," Loki says with absolutely no regret laced in his voice. It makes Thor's stomach jump. 

He stills his hips for a good moment to let Thor adjust, but he knows his body and he knows how long it takes before more can enter him. Much slower this time he lets inch by inch be taken by Thor. 

"Am I really this well-endowed?" Thor asks as Loki bottoms out. His cock feels like it reaches all the way to his naval, and as far as he can tell, it truly does. He is impressed at how well Loki's body takes it. He has only let Loki top him a handful of times, but none have felt quite as filling as this one. 

"Your cock is magnificent," Loki states, and it's hard for Thor to disagree in his current state. 

Loki starts moving. He pulls out almost all the way, then slowly pushes back in. It is as splitting as it was the first time, and Thor's hands find the bedsheets where he can bunch them in his fists.

Never in his life did he think he would be fucked by his own cock so well. Never did he think he would know how it feels to have his own girth inside him. Never did he think he would know how Loki feels when they have sex. 

Loki starts to fuck him harder. His pace picks up quickly and he finds his way deeper into Thor's ass with expert moves. He knows just how to angle his hips to hit Thor's prostate with each thrust. The feeling is intense, makes Thor start repeating Loki's name with desperation. 

He cums within a few minutes of Loki fucking him, and he is hardly ashamed at his quick finish. Loki knows how to use Thor's cock to fuck his own body, and Thor is the living proof of it. His orgasm forms a puddle on his chest, then he relaxes onto the bed with heaving breaths. 

Loki finishes inside his own body, and Thor can feel his own cum filling him up. It's plentiful, reminds Thor that he is the god of fertility. It is so much more cum than Loki's body had allowed him. 

Loki is as breathless as Thor when he finishes.  He pulls out and falls on top of Thor, lazily kisses his neck. 

"You still have to change us back," Thor says once he is able to come down from his high enough to talk. Loki frowns into his neck. 

"Aww," he whines. 


End file.
